¡Es sólo un maldito lápiz de color!
by Chewing-Strawberry
Summary: — ¿Por qué no, Kaoru? ¡Es un color y ya!/ — ¡Porque no es no, rubia!/—Vamos, ni que fuera tan malo.*Momoko volvió a ver de reojo a un pequeño y malhumorado pelinegro y negó al ver que definitivamente no tenía mala pinta. [One-Shot]


_Ooooh._

**_Con peras y manzanas (Disclaimer): Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

— ¡Sólo pídele un lápiz de color!

— ¡Que no! —Cruzó sus pequeños brazos y les giró el rostro con un pequeño mohín de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué no, Kaoru? ¡Es un color y ya! Además, sin eso no podrás terminar de pintar tu árbol, y nosotras no tenemos color verde.

— ¡Porque no es no, rubia!

—Vamos, ni que fuera tan malo.

Momoko se ajustó un poco el gran moño rojo que le acababan de regalar por su cumpleaños, volvió a ver de reojo a un pequeño y malhumorado pelinegro que se sentaba en la carpeta siguiente a la de su obstinada amiga, y negó al ver que definitivamente no tenía mala pinta.

— ¡Es un niño tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto!

El trío de niñas hablaban en voz baja, aunque casi se les va el alma al oír el sonido de una silla moverse, pero volvió a su lugar al notar que el pequeño Butch sólo había sido llamado a la pizarra e ignoraba completamente a la junta femenina que se desarrollaba a su lado.

— ¿Y? Tu árbol semi desnudo no se merece quedar así sólo porque no te atreves a pedirle un favor. ¡Miedosa!

— Ay sí, como si tú no lo fueras, Momoko.

— ¡Pues fíjate que no!

—A ver, pruébalo. Pídele algo a Brick.

Casi podría jurar que una sonrisa calculadora asomó los labios de la niña de verde.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Luego de mostrarle la lengua con todas las ganas del mundo, volteó hacia los asientos de atrás y se dio una bofetada mental por no haberse acordado que el sitio del pelirrojo estaba unas tres filas más allá. Pero bueno, no dejaría que la llamaran miedosa.

Allá vamos, a hacer el ridículo llamado frente a todo el salón.

— ¡Ey, tú! ¡El cabeza de zanahoria con gorra!

— ¡Tú tienes el cabello igualito!

— ¡¿Y eso a mí qué?!

Se oyó como el niño suspiraba, la loca esa no tenía remedio. Volteó un poco más hacia la dirección de su llamado (Si se podría llamar así) para enfocarla mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres, niñata?

— ¿Me prestas...em, me prestas...? — ¡Ah! ¡Se olvidó que iba a pedirle!—Un...un...

— ¿Un qué?

—Un… ¡Tajador!—Vaya, que complejo ¿no?

Brick se extrañó ante el entusiasmo con el que se lo había pedido, pero aún así empezó a rebuscar en su cartuchera y se lo lanzó.

La pelirroja, ya con el objeto que milagrosamente había logrado atrapar antes de que cayera en su cara, volteó nuevamente hacia su carpeta y con emoción enfocó sus piezas de trabajo, para luego su sonrisa desaparecer.

¡Todos sus malditos lápices estaban con una punta casi perfecta! ¡¿Y ahora qué tontería iba a tajar?!

—Bravo, Momoko, bravo—Se recriminó a sí misma al tiempo que se tiraba a la mesa, aplastando todo su rostro.

— ¿Ves, Kaoru? No es tan difícil

El susurro de Miyako hizo que le diera un escalofrío, sabía que ahora que su amiga lo había hecho, no se rendirían hasta que ella cediera.

— ¿Qué cosa no es tan difícil?

Otro susurro de debajo de la carpeta las alarmó, al punto de tener que taparse la boca las unas a las otras antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta del alboroto allá atrás.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Boomer?

El susodicho sonrió ante la pregunta de la tierna niña, se desordenó el cabello y se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

—Me aburría y esta conversación secreta me pareció divertida.

— ¡Pero no era necesario provocarnos una taquicardia!

— ¿Una «taqui» qué?

— Olvídalo, rubio.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros y se fijó en lo que (o más bien «a quién») veía la pelinegra y sonrió con emoción.

— ¿Qué están planeando hacerle a mi hermano? ¡Yo quiero participar!

Antes de que la más afectada pronunciara un fuerte «¡No es nada!», Momoko le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y la rubia la ayudó.

— ¡Claro, Boomer!

— ¡Yay! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sólo tienes que gritar su nombre en voz alta y luego esconderte de nuevo bajo la carpeta junto a nosotras.

— ¡Hecho!

La mirada horrorizada de Kaoru era como si le acabaran de decir que la chatarra estaba legalmente prohibida.

—Muy bien. Miyako, comienza la cuenta regresiva.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Se aclaró la garganta—En tres—El de ojos azules preparó un megáfono con sus manos y enfocó la vista en su objetivo—Dos—«¡No se atrevan, tarados!» —Uno… ¡Ahora!

— ¡Butch!

— ¿Uh?

Dicho y hecho. El trío de cabezas fueron a parar bajo la carpeta, todos apachurrados pero con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Ahora el rostro de la única expuesta era peor que si alguien le hubiese contado a su mamá que rompió su jarrón favorito.

—Yo…eh…tú…

— ¿Qué?

El niño estaba con el seño fruncido, pero más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Rara vez ella le hablaba, normalmente era él el que simplemente la fastidiaba por pasar el rato.

Con toda la furia asesina emanando de ella hacia debajo de la carpeta, se decidió por hacerle justicia al Señor Árbol.

— ¿Me prestas un color verde?

— ¿Eh? Pero si tú tienes uno ahí.

— ¿Qué? —Miro hacia uno de los fierros que sostenía el mueble y vio escondido al torpe lápiz que le había causado problemas. Los ojos de todos los implicados se abrieron a más no poder y lo vieron como si de insectos yendo a la luz se trataran— ¡M-Mi color!

Butch rodó los ojos y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, ignorando por completo las caras de retrasados mentales que mantenían el trío de chicas y su tonto hermano menor.

«Tarada.»

La rareza del asunto aumentó cuando la pelirroja se tiró aún más en el suelo y golpeo su rostro con ambas palmas de sus manos.

— ¡Hice todo el ridículo por las puras!

* * *

_Muy bien, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde vino esto...¡Pero gracias por leer!:3_

_He andado desaparecida sin subir nada, así que hoy escribí esto y lo subí...sólo porque sí._

_¡Buee! ¡Da igual! ¡Espero que la estén pasando bien este año y que no les hayan intentado robar! (Lo cual sí me pasó, pero llamamos a la fuerza armada. Ok no, llamamos a mi tío xd)  
_

_¡Chao, chao!_


End file.
